In a typical surgical procedure, a sterile drape is placed over a patient to establish a sterile field, within which the surgical procedure is performed. For example, in a typical catheter-placement procedure, a sterile drape is placed over a patient to establish a sterile field for placement of the catheter. However, there is often a need to breach the sterile barrier in order to make electrical connections between components of various systems without compromising the sterility of the sterile field.
Disclosed herein is a connection system for establishing an electrical connection through a drape and methods thereof that address at least the foregoing need.